videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroFall 2: Dawn Of Justice
HeroFall 2: Dawn Of Justice (aka Incredibles 8: Dawn Of Justice) is the sequel to HeroFall and it's DLC sequel, HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes. Dawn Of Justice takes place 3 months after the events of Rogue Heroes, and it shows that the Sentinel Task Force is now the defender of the United States. After the Rogue Heroes are officially disbanded and join the Sentinel Task Force, they defend America with them while also watching for the remains of the Justice Fleet. The game is set to be released in 2019 and is, like it's predecessor, exclusive to the Xbox One. Premise A whole year after the events of the first HeroFall, the United States of America is now a figure of freedom. Now with the nation's structure of law, police forces, Military funding and other elements of the Old United States have been completely overhauled and redone in the image of the Sentinel Task Force and The Incredible, finally turning America into a purely free country, free from tyranny and corruption thanks to the Hero Civil War ending in Sentinel Task Force victory. However, the stability of this new national order is put to the test when simultaneous protests from a group of Iron Man fanatics known as the Iron Justice Group, which start to take their height to terrorist levels! However, when the Sentinel Task Force find the identity of the leader od the Iron Justice Group, they cannot help but get involved. Can The Incredibles and their allies patch up their shaky trust issues from HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes and stop Tony Stark's old friend, Colonel James Rhodes, from destroying them all? Trailers Gamescom 2019 Trailer The trailer starts off with a voice-over from Captain America saying "It doesn't really surprise me that Dash, who destroyed the entire Justice Fleet, killed Iron Man and completely changed America's laws to a freedom-based utopia, is a figure of controversy." as the trailer shows a darkened statue in front of the White House in Washington D.C., and the statue has replaced the Washington Monument. A voiceover from Nick Fury says "We as a population on this planet have been looking for a savior..." but the voiceover is interrupted when another from Bruce Banner (The Hulk), who says "We're talking about the son of Mr. Incredible! Dash has saved the world many times, but at the cost of America's oldest laws and amendments!" (See the thing I'm doing in this game with patriotism?) and another voiceover from Ozone says "This is OUR Dimension!" as the massive statue has several spot lights shined on it, revealing it to be a statue of Dash. The statue is still darkened, revealing only the Dash statue's face as Mrs. Incredible says "Dash has a lot of power. But power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." (Note: yeah, I just stole Holly Hunter's line from the Batman V Superman trailer, but it's the same actor so I thought I'd use it anyway) as the trailer shows several people wearing Iron Man masks and Iron Man face paint protesting in the streets yelling "No more Heroes! No more Heroes! No more Heroes!" as they wave posters and signs with an Incredibles Symbol on it, which is covered in the letter X marked with blood, while the Iron Man fanatics burn posters of Captain America, Thor and other members who fought against Iron Man in the Hero Civil War. The trailer then shows the statue of Dash, which is now showered with blood, with the words "Justice Will Return!!" engraved in a massive amount of blood on the statue's chest. The trailer then shows Mr. Incredible discussing Dash's praised status with Violet and Mrs. Incredible, saying "Dash's power has... Well, people have been too busy asking what he can do, but they don't think about what he SHOULD do! That's how it starts... The fever. The rage, the feeling of powerlessness. It turns good men... Cruel." as it shows several scenes of action, with the Sentinel Task Force fighting against the Iron Justice Group in a warehouse in a huge rainstorm. The trailer then shows Dash standing in the same rainstorm after the same battle, with fire and dead bodies everywhere. Dash then looks at his hands, which have the blood of several people all over them (so yeah, this is pretty dark and disturbing). Dash then looks forward in shock as James Rhodes, Tony Stark's closest friend, walks forward in the Iron Patriot suit, saying "Tell me... Do you bleed, Dash? You're going to, and it's gonna be painful!" as the trailer shows Dash and Iron Patriot fighting on a bridge with explosions going off all around them. Iron Patriot then stabs Dash with a Vibranium Blade, while Clementine tries desperately to push through the barrier of Iron Justice Group troops in front of her, gunning them down to get to Dash while screaming "NO!!" and Iron Patriot raises the Vibranium Blade and swings it at Dash's head while Dash is on the ground in a pool of blood. Cast Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/Iron Patriot Plot The game opens up in the year 2015, where the Hero group, Sentinel Task Force, is conducting operations to hunt down the extremely little remains of the Justice Fleet after the events of HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes. The game then shows an armory filled with RE-105 Exo Suits, which open and several Sentinel Task Force troops come in and put the Exo Suits on, loading up their rifles as Dash narrates "We come into this world with our eyes closed. And most of us choose to live our whole lives that way. We blindly follow anyone who will lead us, giving ourselves over to anything that gives us a sense of purpose. For me, it was the Sentinel Task Force, and the beliefs of Freedom during the Hero Civil War. We won, killed Iron Man and destroyed his Justice Fleet. But that was only the beginning." as hundreds of US Marines and Sentinel Task Force members line up on a platform. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Games